Of Yellow Flashes and Tumultuous Whirlpools
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: In an era of war and destruction, where dominance means sacrifice, two shinobi are drawn together by the threads of fate... and they happen to be a fierce, fiery red. MinatoxKushina; RATED M; SPOILERS! Do not read if you don't follow the Shippuden Arc!


**a/n: OMG, I couldn't resist writing a fic that revolves around the recent exposure of Minato and Kushina! XD Originally it would have been a canon fic (whatever that means to you guys; I honestly think that our own ideas shouldn't be given a title), but I really did want to sort of pick up from where Kishimoto-sempai so briefly cut off from; hope you guys don't mind spoilers, as well as a twist of my own thrown in! ;) Well, enjoy then I guess! (:**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

* * *

_**S**_u_m_**m**a_r**y** (full): _

_In an era of war and destruction, where dominance means sacrifice, two shinobi are drawn together by the threads of fate... and they happen to be a fierce, fiery red._

* * *

**S**a_s_**u**k_e_**l**u_v_**a _4_**e_v_**a **p_r_**e**s_e_**_n_**t_s_**;**

_**Of Yellow Flashes and Tumultuous Whirlpools **_

_Minato x Kushina Lemon Fanfic_

* * *

_***~*P**_r_e_**f**a_c**e*~***_

* * *

_It was the first day I ever set my eyes on her... it was to be the first of __**many**__._

...

...

_It was the first time I had ever been inside the gates of another village... and it was the to be first time I met that stuck-up, conceited blonde boy who thought the world revolved around him. _

_But if I hadn't met him... then my life would have inevitably changed for the worse. _

_That I was sure of. _

_Because even if he __**was**__ a vain, pretentious Hokage wannabe... he was also the boy that saved my life... the only boy to have __**ever**__ bothered over someone like me... and the __**only**__ one who said he __**loved**__ me and actually __**meant**__ it. _

_His name was Minato. _

_And this is **our** story._

...

...

...

* * *

Chapter 1

Arrival of the Redheaded Vixen

* * *

"Hey, Namikaze! Move yah lazy ass! Class is about to start without you! Wouldn't wanna mar your _perfect_ attendance, now, would ya?"

Uchiha Satoshi mocked sardonically as he hopped from one foot to the other, his tongue dangling out of his mouth in a display of distaste with the blonde haired genius; it was _always_ the people _outside_ of his clan that gained acknowledgement and respect from elders and fellow peers alike!

Minato raised his azure orbs lazily from their current position—which happened to be a textbook on the foundations of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu—before they regarded the dark haired academy student with calculating intentions; he had never been fond of the members of the Uchiha Clan, save a few of the females he had established mutual connections with (made friends with, in other words), more so the males of the bloodline than anything else.

Although they were normally aloof and apathetic to the fickle and mediocre passing of daily life, they _still_ had an attitude to bear match to all of their sadistic, overbearingly humourless personalities; they were simply of no alternate value, a rotten waste of precious and blasted time, extending-the-hand-of-friendship-wise.

Minato refused to consort with them by any and all means, even if this particular member was a little loopier in the mental department than the rest; Uchiha Satoshi.

Twelve years of age, tasselled ebony locks, drastically handsome features, according to the majority of young girls that floated about the academy's halls, with skills to be called shameful for a ninja; even after all of these years of training within the walls of the conservatory, he _still_ had yet to show any real promise, in every aspect of battle formation.

If anything, the only real talent he had was for perturbing the natural balance of things with his lame attempts at practical jokes gone wrong; it made the blonde haired child wonder what had become of the once renowned 'Uchiha Clan'.

Their latest generation of offspring only seemed to defer their true talents; but Minato wasn't one to judge.

Much.

Except when it came to the robotic Uchiha.

Then he would be as cynical as he wanted to be.

Pursing his slightly parted lips, Minato stood from his spot on the swing underneath the large oak tree, placing a bookmark between the folds of the pages he was up to before brushing off the invisible crumbs of dirt that flecked his attire; the three-quarter length pants were far more comfortable to be wearing than those awful looking shorts the Uchiha was sporting for his convenience—he didn't seem to grasp the fact that winter was soon to be upon them, the crisp, chilly bite that the atmosphere carried only supporting that claim, if the red, orange, brown and yellow leaves of autumn weren't another dead giveaway to that testament.

After straightening his profile, Minato turned on his heel, to where Satoshi still stood, jeering and mocking him for his actual interest in all things ninja; what shinobi aspiring to that very title wouldn't be interested in their own history?

Muttering inaudibly under his breath, the blonde haired boy strode across the designated playground area, his brilliant cerulean orbs alight and withdrawn from the Uchiha's presence as he made his way into the building; that is, until Satoshi decided to once again directly insult his intelligence with snide remarks.

"Heh, why is it that all you Namikaze are _oh so special_? Your slut of a mother surely wasn't anything remarkable, unless you count her outer appearance; boobs to _kill_—"

Minato was fast, and he knew it.

Although next to most with a higher degree of experience in the field, he would seem sluggish and slow, when he was compared to the rest of the pupils at the Ninja Academy...?

Well... he was impossibly fast.

Moving within the time expanse of Satoshi squeezing in a stunned blink, Minato pulled up right in front of the startled ravenette, one hand pinching his now exposed tongue between his fingertips (with a bruising hold no less), the other holding a paperclip within the snare of his palm.

Normally under any other circumstances, Satoshi would have simply laughed at the utter hilarity of someone pulling out a _paperclip_ as their choice of weapon, but since this was _Namikaze Minato_ he was dealing with...

Well, he had learned to take any threats he made (which were next to none, with the exception of someone pushing him over the line) seriously.

"The next time you _dare_ say a word about _my_ _mother_ to my face... Think _very_ _carefully_ about the consequences. Because if you _don't_..."

To only further increase the accumulating tension in the air, Minato gripped the Uchiha's tongue tighter, a groan of protest leaving his lips as crimson liquid spilt over in small droplets that rolled down the wet, pink muscle as he continued on with his warning.

"_I'll see to it that I cut out your tongue_, so that you can no longer mock another and their personal problems; believe me, you have _no idea_ what I can do with this paperclip _alone_."

With that, Minato released the boy, pivoting on his heel and sauntering off as if nothing had just happened; no comment made by an _Uchiha_ was going to get him down, no matter how personal things were taken.

And Minato _hated_ that side of himself, loathed it with a passion; and yet, wasn't it ironic that the one side of himself he despised happened to be the one thing he enjoyed unleashing upon his greatest adversaries?

Smiling smugly to no one in particular, Minato sidled into his classroom, which was still milling with chatter as they awaited their sensei's arrival; it was an ill-omen for their teacher to be late—after all, he was renowned to be a stickler for time.

Everything in the room, however, quieted to a dull hum when the other students sensed Minato's sudden arrival, their whispers turning into boisterous greetings as they welcomed the blonde with full force.

He was much loved by his fellows, and today would be no exception.

"Minato! How are you today?"

"Yeah, Namikaze-san, how are you?"

The clutter of voices only escalated in volume as he made his way to his seat in the third row, smiling and nodding politely at his peers as he answered their questions and in turn asked the same; they all seemed quite happy to oblige, talking animatedly about the latest techniques that one of the Three Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, had procured whilst idly gathering 'research' for his soon-to-be-'famous' novels, though they could be hardly called as such; Minato, as well as the entire populace of Konoha, already knew of the lecherous, indecent smut that he had been in the midst of preparing for this alleged 'piece of fine literature'.

In fact, there had been a point where Minato himself had told the old bandicoot off for loitering around the women's onsens; he, of course, had been spared their bloodthirsty wrath (receiving words of gratitude and thanks, as well as the odd kiss on the cheek), and instead it had been directed at the source of all of their anger, i.e. the 'Ero-sennin' (as dubbed by his fellow students).

Smiling wryly at the memory, Minato slowly turned his attention to what lay in wait outside of the confines of the stuffy classroom he was currently situated in, along with thirty others; although he had only just arrived back inside, it was such a nice day out, even if it was bordering winter—the autumn leaves were always a plus for his physical training regime after all, using them to help grasp full control over his chakra, as well as to aid him in his quest to seek more speed.

There would never be enough for him, when it came to that. He wanted it all; to be able to move without reserve or restraint, freely through the air, to be virtually invisible to the human eye—he had been told many a time that he had more than just the potential to do so.

But with what the teachers offered at the academy, it was to all intents and purposes rendered impractical, not a viable option in another sense; it was something that he would have to achieve all on his lonesome.

But that wasn't an unusual occurrence, seeing as he himself had grown up in an orphanage. Some would say that it was almost pitiable the way his family had fallen; others, disgraceful.

Although Minato could have never remembered the details for himself—as he had been but a mere infant at the time—what he had been told had shocked him, and burned away any and all hopes that his parents had been in any case 'honourable'; her father had accused her of cheating, and from there proceeded in beating her to death whilst heavily inebriated.

When he had finally come to from his state of drunkenness, he then committed suicide, leaving a newborn Minato to fend for himself—it had been three days before a complaint that a disturbance from the Namikaze's household had been made via nearby neighbours. Minato had almost very nearly _died_ within that period; but he was the 'child of miracles'—he pulled through regardless of his former condition, and he lived to tell the tale.

Well, not really.

That was something personal, and no one was to uncover the truth of the matter; everyone else thought that his parents had died fighting praiseworthy battles, and that was how the blonde haired boy wanted it to remain—it was the only shred of decency he could offer to the people that had abandoned him for death, whether willingly or otherwise.

* * *

"We're almost to your new class, Kushina. Please bear with it for the meantime, alright?"

A raspy, slightly aged voice requested sternly, his onyx orbs glowing with a soft warmth unseen and foreign to the redheaded young girl; she thought it somewhat unusual for a man with such power to wear such a peaceful, gregarious expression on his face.

The leaders of her former—now decimated—country had always been harsh, ruthless and reticent to the cries of anguish, despair and suffering that her people had been forced to endure whilst under their 'command'.

So it was puzzling and rigidly unnerving to be standing so close to a man that knew nothing of the utter agony that her villagers had felt—what _she_ had endured.

Death was preferable over their means of maintaining their sway over the citizens.

She had been sent away to this foreign country because she was allegedly 'special'; sure, she knew that she was a host, but for what, she had been more than just 'slightly' uncomfortable with—she had been adopted into this nation's security because her own village was unable to provide her with what she needed in order to survive, and now that it stood in ruins... well, it seemed that their move to have her sent away prior to the attack upon Uzushiogakure was the correct one; they had saved their community's most prized and valued asset.

But at what cost?

Now Kushina hadn't a home to return to; was she to forever settle her roots down in this distinctly outlandish, unfamiliar landscape, where everything was unsettlingly serene?

And what other motives, hidden agendas, had her former influential leaders arranged for her?

The redheaded troublemaker had a hard time trying to put two and two together; yes, their two nations _were—are—_closely allied, aside from the already tight-knit friendship shtick that they had had going for many years (centuries, if Kushina recalled correctly), but why else would they feel the need to go as far as to send her away from her village, almost as if the great apocalypse had arrived?

Protecting her as a single individual didn't seem accurate... and she _knew_ that it was because of what was sealed inside of her... but what was it about it that caused other shinobi to become so _frantic_ about it?

Urgh, now she was giving herself a headache from over-thinking things... great.

She had never been one for analysing situations, anyways.

Grunting with prolonged annoyance, Kushina soothed her temples by kneading the aching flesh with her fingertips, willing the blasted nuisance to leave her before she was introduced to her new classmates; _joy_.

She had never been one for crowds or socialising to begin with.

Especially when they approached her.

Nothing irked her more than some random stranger waltzing over only to ask stupid, pointless questions; then again, she had a history of doing so prior to her actual removal and re-establishment in Konohagakure, so she wasn't one to talk.

Kushina felt her muscles slowly tense until they were completely rigid, mortified and fixed to the spot with discomfiture and fear; people had certain tendencies to look over her personality and instead aim for the flaws.

Like her hair, for example. Her culture (of sorts) was completely against the cutting of hair (since it is seen as a part of your body too; it would be like mutilating one of your own limbs), so she had had to let it grow out to ridiculous lengths; it now went far past her rear, stopping just beneath the junction between her knees and lower legs—it was a fiery scarlet, making her stand out like a freaking beacon.

And she hated it.

It drew plenty of unwanted attention, even back in her former village; red hair as bright as hers was unruly, a sign of a demon in the midst. And perhaps that was more accurate than most would have first assumed.

Those whom were oblivious to her 'position' in Uzushiogakure.

Straightening when she noticed the older man (she couldn't _believe_ that a man this _old_ was the _Hokage_) raise his hand to the door, Kushina prepared herself for the worst; the children of Eddies had been unfairly cruel to her, and she doubted that here would be any different.

When a distorted voice rung from the other side of the dojo-styled slide-door (what century were these people living in?), the Hokage slowly pushed the door to a complete stop, alerting the immediate attention of the students, whom stood and bowed almost instantaneously.

This deeply confused and startled the redhead; they were so... polite? Well-mannered?

What happened to the fear-inspired trembling?

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama!"

And the way they had greeted him, like he was the burning inspiration for the lot of them... it was somewhat... _admirable_. Something that Kushina wished to be capable of invoking in another human being someday.

"Well now children, please, take your seats! I have brought a new classmate for you to befriend! Please treat her kindly. If you will, Uzumaki-san."

Kushina flushed a light shade of pink that thankfully went unnoticed by the majority of the people in the room, as she pondered upon what to say.

Even if this place was different to what she was used to, Kushina figured that perhaps this was her chance at a second life; she could maybe live a little differently than before, and possibly even make a friend.

Not that she needed nor wanted one.

No... it was just... she didn't know what it was like to have a companion to talk with, to train with, to laugh with, to smile and cry with... she didn't know what it felt like to be _happy_.

And that was something that meant a lot to her. But if she were to do this, it would be so accordingly; if people wanted to be her friend, then they would first have to accept her for herself. And her usual self _screamed_ at her to say something outrageously controversial; that's _exactly_ what she did.

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina... and... someday I'll be the next Hokage!"

* * *

Minato was stunned; he had gone from studying intently and helping those whom needed it, to utterly baffled by the appearance of the Third Hokage.

Just what was he doing coming to the academy in the middle of a lesson?

Upon the sight of the man, Minato automatically stood, his example followed sharply by his fellows as they greeted him appropriately.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama!"

The older man softened upon the sight, as far as the blonde haired boy could discern; he had always had a warmer place in his heart for the Hokage—he _was_ the man that had found him in that blood-splattered house, after all. He had practically given him his second chance at life, one that he would never take for granted.

"Well now children, please, take your seats! I have brought a new classmate for you to befriend! Please treat her kindly. If you will, Uzumaki-san."

Minato strained around the elderly man, his azure orbs locking in on a long mane of fiery red hair, before the young girl's figure moved so that it was within full sight; although she wasn't the most beautiful of girls (from what he had been told by many of his friends), she was anything but to Minato. Whispers broke out as the other students assessed the girl's unusual traits, from her creamy ivory skin, to her startling sapphire orbs and blazing crimson hair; none of this fazed the blonde.

He thought she was stunning just the way she was, even if she seemed to be of a slightly more tomboyish nature; she was breathtaking. Well, he had thought so, before she had opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina... and... someday I'll be the next Hokage!"

Kids laughed as she stood there with an indignant expression on her pouty, heart-shaped face, whilst the actual living embodiment smiled down at her smaller frame, an amused glint in his eyes as he absorbed her now personal goal; Minato was once again rendered stunned by her unpredictable spirit, but he couldn't help but smile at her in admiration—it took a lot of guts to be so upfront about something so important, and it appeared to Minato that she was only seeking out recognition. That he accepted wholeheartedly.

The blonde felt himself go slightly rigid, however, when his eyes locked with hers for the briefest of moments...

* * *

It was happening again... every time she tried to be herself, people _had_ to laugh at her like she was the biggest moron they had ever met in their lives; that's why she hated socialising with individuals to begin with—they were always cruel, and judgemental.

Her personality was a little split, she could admit, but wasn't she entitled to that at least?

After everything she had been forced to witness back in Uzushiogakure, wasn't it normal for a young girl to be cracked?

Wasn't it normal for her to have been emotionally, mentally and physically scarred and traumatised after she had watched her only family perish before her eyes?

That overwhelming sensation of sorrow washed over her once more; even after she had revealed her true self, it seemed that they were still more than happy to mock her uniqueness. Feeling a pair of eyes watching her emotional conflict unfurl, Kushina's eyes snapped up to the rows of seats that were almost completely stacked upon one another had they not been designed specifically for the purpose of raising the levels of the seating spaces, immediately drawn to a young boy of roughly her age and stature gazing at her with a kind smile emblazoning his handsome features; the redhead was not foolish in that regard.

She had seen many boys, men to be quite frank, that had been lookers in the rugged, rough sense, masculine in all regards, yet this boy stood out almost as if a beacon of godliness; he was the male equivalent of a fallen angel.

Wild, spiky locks of pure golden blonde, startling cobalt orbs drilling into hers with a welcoming intensity she had never felt before; the rest of him fit the ideal image of a shinobi—lean stature whilst still an academy student, slightly sun-kissed skin that looked so natural on him next to some of the others that had tried to impersonate the look.

But it wasn't the fact that they couldn't look good with a tan too; it was just that this boy practically radiated warmth, sincereness and benevolence—it was as if the colouring of his skin represented his kind-heartedness.

The sudden transition of compassion to discomfiture became quite an obvious change to the redheaded female, whom had only just realised that she had been glaring at him with a deep scowl on her lips; feeling a nasty bout of guilt racking her nerves, Kushina snapped her gaze away from him, for if only a moment.

Bah! Boys that looked like that were surely the weaker ones of the class, right?

Someone like him... he looked so damned... _flaky_. Inadequate?

Of a more brittle stature than the other boys in the room (whom were all still chuckling about her former remark, mind you)?

Kushina honestly couldn't pin down his type.

"Well now, Kushina-san, I am Umino Akio, your new guide through the arts of shinobi skill and technique. And on behalf of my students, I wish to welcome you to our class. I am sure that you will do well and achieve much with us in your studies."

Akio greeted politely, bowing to add to the effect, before he called upon his students to rile down; no one had _ever_ bowed to Kushina before, whether in surrender, or when trying to take advantage of her body (to which, of course, she managed to pervade on all occasions). It seemed that indeed the people of this country were at least kinder when convivially inviting her into their everyday lives; at the very most, she would permeate her way through all of theirs without leaving too much of an indentation upon their characters. But she was sure of one thing; at least she wouldn't have to resort to pranks in order to receive attention; whether it was wanted or otherwise.

"Now, the first of you whom would like to introduce yourselves...? Hmmm... Namikaze, mind doing the honorary and familiarise Uzumaki-san with yourself?"

Kushina allowed her eyes to scan the room, just as a mellow, warm, distinctly boyish voice spoke up in answer to his sensei's request.

"Of course. I'm Namikaze Minato. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Uzumaki-san."

Oh, so it was the flake talking to her? Alright, she could deal with that. And he was just so _polite_ to her, almost _painfully_ so...

"Care to share with us your dreams for the future?" Akio pressed further, his steely onyx orbs narrowing slightly as he made sure to carefully scrutinise every whisper made about the new girl; why couldn't they cut the poor child some slack? After all, they hadn't just left _their_ pillaged village, only to settle in a completely foreign one.

"I want everyone in the village to acknowledge me and become a great Hokage!"

And he said it with such modesty too. Almost as if that position was an assured, secured thing for him...

Well Kushina would be damned if she let some flaky clod make her look like a fool in front of everyone!

"Who's to say that you're gonna be the one to get that position, Namikaze?" Ouch, not even a suffix attached to the end of his name; well, this was sure to be interesting.

"Watch how you speak to Minato-kun, you slag!" One of the females in the back row shrieked indignantly, her face beet red as she glared daggers at Kushina; it was only serving to fuel the redhead's hot temper.

"The only slag I see here is you, girl with no taste in clothing whatsoever!"

"That is far enough! Yamanaka Kaoru! Provoking another student when it is their first day is not only unacceptable in my classroom, but it is also a display of little integrity! You are to stay back after class for a remedial lesson in manners! And Uzumaki-san!"

There went the smug smirk that had been plastered to her plush lips; this must have been a new record—it had only been ten minutes at the bare minimum, and she was already in trouble. Go Kushina!

"I apologise for her rudeness; it is a usual occurrence, and I assure you, it won't be happening again." The redhead's azure orbs widened in shock, whilst Kaoru's shocked gape barely registered in her mind; so she wasn't going to get a detention...?

"Now, to assign you a seat... hmmm... Ah! Why not take the window one, adjacent to Minato's?"

Said boy's smile only widened as he raised his hand for extra measure; yeah, yeah, how was it likely for Kushina to forget such a girly face so quickly? Swallowing any protests she may have made prior to actually moving to Konoha, Kushina complied, albeit hesitantly, shuffling slowly away from the safety of the Hokage's side, scuffling lithely through the slight gaps that the seated compatriots offered her as she slid into her seat as quietly—and non-clumsily—as humanly possible for someone of her normal klutziness; of course, her attempt failed, as she ended up flat on her ass. In front of the entire class. _Wonderful_. Just what she needed.

Even as the boisterous laughter continued (with Umino-sensei's angered hollers to cease making fun of the poor child), Kushina managed to find enough decency to at least not flush scarlet with her misjudgement. A warm, slightly tanned hand reached down to her slumped frame, never faltering even as she sent a dangerous glare in the person's direction; damned stupid pretty-boy, making all of the girls look ugly in comparison to him!

Swatting his hand away, Kushina stood with a dignified carriage, before promptly ignoring Minato's still extended hand as she dragged the chair she was assigned to back from the desk, settling into it, before tuning his presence out completely.

He was _never_ going to get the better of her. She would show him that _she_ would be the next Hokage, and _not_ him.

That she would.

* * *

What a rude young woman!

Minato had never met someone that had knowingly slapped away another's helpful hand—which mind you had no lecherous purposes aside from helping her regain her footing—without even the faintest traces of remorse; all he had been trying to do was be nice to her, and she was already showing the telltale signs of being a nasty snob, like the rest of the females in this class.

Sure, Minato was always kind and gentle with everyone and anyone, but that didn't necessarily entail that he had to _like_ all of them. Honestly, it was a true shame. Minato would have at least liked to have thought that someone new would be another person he could somehow relate to, that he could get along with; it seemed that his assumptions had been disproven.

And that alone was quite disappointing.

Sighing, the blonde haired boy kept his eyes glued to her rigid frame, which had only grown tenser the longer he stared; it seemed that she felt his gaze, and was long since growing annoyed with it. Good. It would give him the appropriate chance to grill her for an answer to her earlier act of spite towards him. But that chance never came, even after half an hour of staring into space and not paying attention to half of the things that Umino-sensei was spouting.

Not that that was an issue. He wasn't the best student in class for nothing, you know.

Letting a delicate frown mar his features, Minato reverted his attention back to the board, finally absorbing the information that Akio had been delivering in the form of note-taking, unbeknownst to him that a pair of brilliant cerulean orbs watched his every move.

* * *

**a/n: Well, I give you the first chapter! I hope that this was alright! I hope to continue on this one too, seeing as I have many ideas to add on to this! XD  
And just as an extra note, I hope you guys noticed that Akio was Iruka's dad (although he hasn't been born just yet), and that Kaoru was to be Ino's future mother. **

**So please review, and let me know what you guys think, alright?**

**Until next time then!**

**Ja ne! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


End file.
